Yeah
eve Name: Eve Kuznetsov Age: 31 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: Software Engineer Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Intelligent, Observant, Calculated Hobbies: Writing programs to assist me in day to day life, re-reading Harry Potter and drinking tea. Pet peeves: I hate the narcissism of people on social media, especially young women. You can show some self respect without objectifying yourself for attention and approval. Personal claim to fame: Writing my very first program on a TI-82. It's what lead me to the path I've continued down now. Inspiration in life: My father. He gave up so much to move from Russia and care for my family here. He might not be alive anymore, but he sacrificed so much for his family that I wouldn't be successful today without him. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''1. A laptop. 2. A generator. 3. My hotspot. ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' This is a tough question, but I'm going to have to go with Liz Markham. We're both very intelligent women who can put emotions aside in the game. However, I'm not going out that early. I'm going to win. Reason for being on Survivor: Survivor is a very interesting game with so many variables that makes it so fascinating. I've got to brush up on my people skills and desperately need a vacation, so why not join one of my favorite shows? Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I know how to get what I want, let's put it at that. Jamal Robertson Name: Jamal Robertson Age: 25 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: Convenience Store Employee Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Fun, chill, lit Hobbies: Serving crackheads at the 7/11, shooting hoops with my boys and watching the Kardashians, fam. Pet peeves: Anyone who's worked in retail knows the people I'm talking about. Medium length hair, always on phone, has three kids behind her she neglecting, drives a big ass family car, you know, the soccer mom. Always with her damn entitlement like I'm just trying to have a good day at work and here you are with your expired coupons. I'm not having it. Personal claim to fame: Oh man, what have I accomplished? I'll get back to you on that! Inspiration in life: My mother. Single mom in Detroit? Girl had a lot of courage and ya' don't see that in Detroit. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''A pillow, blanket and a frickin' slurpie. Work's got me tilted on those. ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' I wanna' say like Tony or Boston Rob, but god damn I'll probably end up like my boy Darnell. Reason for being on Survivor: I love this show, and I wanna prove to 'em that some chill 7/11 employee can run the game too. Also I need that money for me and my moms. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I survived Detroit. Bring it on, beach. Karim Jansen Name: Karim Jansen Age: 22 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: College Student Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Fiesty, thirsty and hot. Hobbies: Studying unfortunately, hanging out with my girlfriends. Pet peeves: Overly masculine men, like, c'mon, who are you trying to impress? No one cares honey. Personal claim to fame: Being born. Where would this planet be without me again? Inspiration in life: ME. That's all. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''Icecream, a shower and fresh water. ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' I'm probably just gonna' be an even more unlikable Reed knowing my attitude, but I'd like to say Sandra. Reason for being on Survivor: The money, honey! Also I love this show it's been like, my biggest dream growing up. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I'm sure there's a bunch of people out here who know what they're doing. Sasha Edwards Name: Sasha Edwards Age: 41 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: Missionary Recruiter Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Relaxed, strong, independent Hobbies: Knocking door to door, keeping up with my favorite shows and looking after my two sons. Pet peeves: People who stick their gum under the seats or desks. Like, you know there's other people out here, right? Personal claim to fame: Raising my two sons without a father. My situation wasn't quite ideal, but my boys are strong adults now and I couldn't be more proud. Inspiration in life: Jesus Christ himself. It's why I've devoted my career to spreading the word. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''A mattress, a TV and and an antenna. Gotta' get my Kardashians somehow! ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' You know I'm just like Cirie! We're both good mothers who are gonna' cut throats with a smile on our face. Reason for being on Survivor: I've been watching Survivor since 2000, and I've always dreamed of being on it. It's gonna' be like my spa day, you know, some ol' me time out here. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? If I can raise two sons without a papi, I can lie on the beach and starve. Allison McHugh Name: Allison McHugh Age: 18 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: High School Student Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Smart, positive, funny. Hobbies: Doing my makeup, attending classes, researching, chillling. Literally always on my phone! Pet peeves: People who pick their nose and just flick it somewhere in public... so gross. Personal claim to fame: Maintaining a 4.0 GPA throughout high school. I'm not as dumb as I look. Inspiration in life: Is it silly to say I don't really have one? Because I don't... If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''My phone, reception and iced coffee. My addictions! ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' Julia Sokolowski. We're both young but we're both intelligent and can do well. Reason for being on Survivor: Survivor's almost as old as me, and it's been a big part of my life. I've thrown Survivor birthday parties, like, I love the show. I have to be on it. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? Uh, I've been camping? Does that help? Haha. Tyler Mason Name: Tyler Mason Age: 33 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: Charity CEO Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Leader, Smart, Kind Hobbies: Working for my non profit business which helps out youths, walking my dog and spending time with my wife. Pet peeves: People who whistle in public. It's not good on my ears! Personal claim to fame: Finally taking the plunge and starting my charity to help endangered youths across America. It's really changed lives. Inspiration in life: My dad was a hardworking man who sacrificed a lot to get where he is, and I've definitely inherited his sheer drive. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''My dog, water and food. ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' I really want to play a smart game like John Cochran, since we're both intelligent fans. Caramoan iteration of course, we don't speak about South Pacific. Reason for being on Survivor: Survivor is one of my favorite shows, and I need an adventure of a lifetime. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I'm a good outdoors man and I'm good with people skills. Steven Betts Name: Steven Betts Age: 50 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: Backpacker Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Outdoorsman, Independent, Skilled Hobbies: Of course backpacking across America, sleeping and napping. Pet peeves: Seeing people walk around the streets on their phones. It's a nice device, but where's the socialisation? Personal claim to fame: Dropping out of university and discovering what mother nature had to offer. I'd much rather be where I am today than some six figure corporate puppet! Inspiration in life: Bernie Sanders. Amazing brother who came up short. But he inspired people and change. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''A hammock, sunscreen and bug repellant. ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' I'd like to think of myself as similar to Rudy. Reason for being on Survivor: I love the outdoors and I'm a very competitive person, so joining Survivor was a no brainer! Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I've been living in the outdoors for the past few decades, so I think I have a few survival skills up my sleeves! Rebecca Walters Name: Rebecca Walters Age: 39 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: Head Chef Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Strong, honest, a leader. Hobbies: Cooking, taking care of my kids, hiking, just anything athletic! Pet peeves: People who let their kids cry and scream in stores. It's not that hard to parent your kids! Personal claim to fame: Raising my children! God, they were a pain, but I did it! Inspiration in life: Is it bad to say myself? Haha! I'm a strong mother! If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''A blanket, bug zapper and margaritas! ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' I see myself as very similar to Laura M. We're both strong mothers who aren't going to take flack from anyone. Reason for being on Survivor: Momma' needs a vacation, baby. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I'm a very outdoorsy woman so I think I can handle the wilderness aspects of the game. Mei Zhang Name: Mei Zhang Age: 26 Current residence: West Hollywood, CA Occupation: Microbiologist Tribe designation: (Millennials) Three words to describe you: Cheeky, strategic, small. Hobbies: Working, reading, eating snacks. Pet peeves: Men who can't handle rejection! No one cares how 'nice' you are! Personal claim to fame: Graduating with a 4.0 GPA! That definitely took a lot of work. Inspiration in life: Bill Nye. Legendary. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? '''Alcohol, sleeping pills and a chocolate chip cookie the size of Hawaii. ''Survivor contestant you're most like:' Probably Julia Sokolowski. We're both young yet capable at winning this game. People aren't going to see me coming... if all goes to plan! Reason for being on Survivor: Survivor is such an interesting social experiment, and I love money and social experiments! I really like money. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I'm sure my tribe is going to have a bunch of strong men to carry me until I learn how to make fire, cook rice or whatever. I'm breaking stereotypes.